


You look like my next mistake

by littlemissstark315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blank Space-Taylor swift, F/M, Smut, but tony is ok in the end, lots of smut, then it goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off Taylor Swifts "Blank Space", Tony beds the wrong woman for the weekend, barely escaping with his life intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look like my next mistake

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been floating in my head for a while. I had to get it out. Hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

Tony smirked as he saw her standing up at the top of the staircase. Green slinky dress, lined with gold and gorgeous long ebony hair. He couldn’t wait to run his hands thru it. Happy parked by the large staircase. They were at a mansion. Her mansion. As far as he knew. Happy got out, opening Tony's door. “Sunday at noon Mr.Stark?” Tony took off his sunglasses as he stepped out of the car, smirking to Happy. “Yep. I’ll call ya. Have a safe drive back.” Happy smiled. “Have a safe time, period Mr.Stark.” Tony rolled his eyes as happy got in the car, driving off as Tony held his one small suitcase, walking up to her. “Hello again miss.....” She chuckled, reaching out her slim hand. “Forgotten my name already? I’ll be sure to change that. It's Lucy.” Tony smiled, bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Miss. Lucy. Care to show me to my room?” She smirked, turning, leading him into the mansion.

 

Her mansion could rival his own. It was large and full of space and had a Victorian yet modern flare. Simply elegant. He grinned, following her. Letting her hold his hand as she lead him up the staircase. “You know before coming here a few friends warned me. Told me you were...” “Passionate?” “Insane, actually but sure. Passionate is a better word.” She laughed lowly, turning, standing with her front nearly touching him. She smiled sweetly. “I will admit. I can be a bit more passionate then most but lets pretend you never heard anything of me and I never heard anything of you and start over. Lets be friends.” He smirked, bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Well then it is very nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Tony. Tony Stark, maybe you've heard of me.” She grinned. “Oh I have.” She leaned in, capturing his lips, sucking on his bottom lip. He yelped in surprise but didn’t object at all as his hands went to her waist but before anything could happen she pulled away, running a finger down his cheek and thru his bread with a smirk. “Lets have lunch first. Your going to need energy for the ideas I have.” He raised an eyebrow, a smirk following as she lead him to back downstairs.

 

And boy she was an amazing cook to. She didn’t trust cooks and loved cooking. She made some kind of fancy soup and sandwich which Tony has never had. He was ever one for the fancy foods but this was damn delicious. Then she took him out into the backyard which was just a few acres of gorgeous land and grass and a few flower patches. She took him around and he loved it. She started running to a spot she set up with a blanket and wine and he felt like he was five years old. Once he got there with her he was smiling and feeling more alive then he felt in a long time. She smiled, sitting down gently on the blanket, getting sunglasses out of the wine basket, placing them on her face before handing him a pair. “Here. Its quite bright out here. And just plain stylish.” He smirked, putting them on, sitting next to her starting to kiss her neck, gently, playfully and trying to hide his hardening member within his pants. She smirked, making small little pleasured sounds as she opened the wine. “Now now, don't spoil the wine.” Amazingly, she poured his wine glass, handing it to him. The only reason he stopped kissing her supple neck was to drink the wine handed to him.

 

They started drinking there wine like a race. To see who would finish first to get to the good part. He saw the look in her eye. He finished his first. Gulping it down before setting his wine glass back in the basket and crashing his lips to hers. She moaned, the wine spilling out onto her dress and blanket but she didn’t give a damn. She just wanted to feel his hands all over her. His lips all over her. His hands started taking her dress off easily along with the bra. Once half her dress was off he gently pushed her to the blanket, suckling her neck and kneading a breast in his free hand. She gasped, hands gripping his hair as he worked lower down her body. She smirked breathing heavier. “You seem overdressed.” “That'l change soon.” He smirked, getting her dress off, her panties following. He knelled above her, admiring her naked body before taking his jacket off, throwing it to the side then unzipping his pants. Shoes and socks following before loosening his tie. She smirked as he started kissing her body again. “You still have your shirt on.” “What can I say. Ties are sexy.”

 

 

She smirked, sitting up as he looked up at her. She grabbed his tie, bringing him up to her level. “They certainly are.” She kissed him bringing him over top of her. He moaned into the kiss, his hands traveling down to gently thrust two fingers inside her. God she was already wet and ready. She moaned, having to stop kissing him for her head to fall back in pleasure. “Oh...more..” He smirked, suckling her neck, thrusting his fingers harder. She gasped. “Ohh Tony...mmm” He groaned, getting between her legs fast and suckling her entrance. Licking her clit. She whined, her hips moving for more. He moaned. His own cock was achingly heard and leaking but he loved tasting her. Fucking her with his tongue. Whens he pulled his hair, urging him up, then he forced himself to move away. She moaned. “Inside me. Now.” He smirked, kissing her neck. “Of corse. Can't keep a lady waiting.” He moved between her hips, lining himself up with her wet entrance before holding her wrists above her head and thrusting in slowly. Both moaned in unison, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he started to move at a steady pace.

 

She whined in pleasure, wrapping her slim legs around him as he started working into her harder and faster. She gasped as he kept hitting that sensitive spot inside her, causing her back to arch. “Oh God...” He moaned, suckling her neck, wanting to leave a mark. “Mmmm so good...so tight and wet for me.” He breathed heavily into her ear keeping off his own orgasm. “gonna come for me? All over me?” She nearly sobbed with pleasure. “Gods...yes! Ahh..” He felt her coming around him, hard, leaking all over his cock and down to the blanket. He groaned, hiding his face in her neck and shoulder as he pulled out, quickly, coming on her stomach. Realizing at the last second they never discussed birth control. Just like him to do that. He gasped, catching his breath. She was catching her breath as well. Grinning and starting to laugh lightly. “Mmm...wasn’t very long..” He smirked weakly. “Sorry. I can go longer is you like.” She smirked, turning over to face him. “It was short. But very intense.” She leaned in, whispering in his ear. “I like intense.” He smirked, biting her neck.

 

The rest of the weekend was just as intense if not bordering on kinky and it was amazing. They would stop to have another amazing dinner or breakfast or whatever appropriate food dish at the time. Right now his hands were tired to the headboard as she deep throated him. He groaned. She was probably the best at ...anything sexual he has ever met. He held off but it was hard when she started hollowing her cheeks and sucking him like her life depended on it. “Oh god....Lucy...” He whined. “I'm...I'm too close....stop...” She lifted up, letting him catch his breath with a smirk. She then straddled him, biting and nibbling his neck, wanting to leave a mark. “mmmm guess I am too much for you Mr.stark.” He chuckled lowly but hat turned to a gasp as she lowered herself onto him, riding him fast and hard. As if it was her job.

 

They took a break for dinner outside in the flower field. He was sitting up while he ate while she leaned against him content. Suddenly his phone went off. He let out a breath, getting it out, looking at it. It was a text. Another one of the girls he's met. Sorta a booty call. She was asking when they were gonna get together for a bit because she “misses his cock.” He had to smirk at that, texting her back. Unaware of a pair of green eyes watching him. Once they were inside and chilling for once over this weekend. While he was taking a bathroom break he had failed to take his cell phone with him. Lucy watched him walk away to the nearby bathroom. Once the door closed she went for his phone. For a Stark cell phone it was lacking in security. She was able to easily go thru his texts. When she saw the latest one from “Cindy.” She was seeing red. Who as this Cindy? Within moments Tony walked out of the bathroom. Lucy stood up, his cell phone in hand. He raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” “So? Who's Cindy? And why exactly does she miss your cock?” Tony froze. Great. Just what he didn’t want was one to think this was a long term thing. “Shes just a girl-” “That misses your cock apparently!”

 

She threw the cell phone against the wall, nearly growling. “Oh my God! Who is she?! I can't believe this!” Tony shook his head, hands up in surrender. “Look, this...weekend we have. It's not long term. Just a little fun. Same as Cindy. Just a little fun.” Lucy growled, grabbing him by the collar, and throwing him to the wall. “Just a little fun?! Thats all I am to you?” Tony swallowed. This was getting bad, fast. He was about to speak when she cut him off, grabbing his chin roughly. “You have lied to the wrong woman. I will make your life hell. But you will come back.” She smirked softly. “You know why?” She leaned in and whispered. “Darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a day dream.” He's not gonna lie to himself. He was terrified. He didn’t have his suit and now he didn’t have a phone so he would have to wait out the rest of the weekend and hope he lives or hope he knew Happy or Pepper phone number enough to call...which he didn’t. Shit. Before he could react he was thrown to the couch, cloths ripped and thrown to the floor and he was all a terrified moaning mess as she rode him hard. Once she used him, softly laying on top of him, kissing his neck in the afterglow of the hate sex. She smirked while he was staring at the ceiling. From terror or pleasure, he want even sure. She just smirked, getting up and dressing. “I'm going to make dinner. Please don't run off. I'd hate to lose you to.” She dressed back into her green vintage dress and heels, clicking into the kitchen. Those words floated in his head. _Lose you to._

 

 

He got dressed and popped into the kitchen. “Hey...baby...” She smiled, turning to him while she was staring sauce. “Yes love?” He smiled weakly. “uh do you have a computer I could use? I need to check some things.” She smiled to him. “Yes. Under the bed is a laptop you can use to check your...things.” He nodded, kissing her cheek. “Thanks babe.” He ventured upstairs but what he didn’t know was that connected to her laptop was her phone. She let out a sigh, turning off the burner as she got her phone out, pressing a button, now able to see everything he's doing.

 

Tony let out a breath as he sat on the bed, using the internet on the laptop. He wasn’t a fan of this. He was used to State of the art computer and labs in his own basement. He started looking up Lucy. Putting in her full name. Even if it meant hacking into certain databases for it. He wasn’t happy when he found out that she has no records what so ever. No birth certificate, no school or medical records. Shes only just shown up a month ago in the player type community. He knows a few other womanizers, mostly just to talk to about stories, warn about girls (or boys) that are just a tad on the crazy side or emotionally unstable side or any other reason. This girl just showed up on anything. With one news article claiming there has been a number of “mysterious deaths” at this sates or within a 5 mile radius. This...this is very suspicious. He needed to get out of here. He started sending SOS to Pepper first, happy second. If he didn’t have any reply he'd go and notify all the avenger, hell even S.H.I.E.L.D if it meant getting away from this crazed woman.

 

He started clearing out the history and exiting the pages. Once it was turned off he jumped, seeing her at the door with that damn smile. “Is everything ok? You've been up here a long time.” He put on a smile as he put the lap top away, standing. “Yeah. Everything's ship shape. Just gonna take a shower then I’ll be down for dinner.” He walked by her, kissing her cheek. She smiled so charmingly. “You better. It's my famous Spaghetti sauce. Extra red.” He smiled, despite his anxiety starting up and everything telling him to run. “Sounds delicious.”

 

 

He got a shower. Mostly to calm down his anxiety and to figure out a way out of this situation. Everything he's learned about her just screams wrong. That he needed to get away while he still had his life and limbs intact. While he was in the shower Lucy went into his things, calmly taking out some of his best dress shirts and cutting some to pieces, cutting embarrassing holes in them, whatever she felt.

 

She went back to the kitchen, getting dinner ready, putting it onto plates. While she was getting his plate together, placed at his seat when she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. There was Tony standing in the entrance way to the dining room, dressed as best he could but two hole were cut in his shirt in the nipples and one cut on his pants right on his crotch. She smiled. “oops.” He wasn’t sure if he was pissed off or more terrified then before. “Was there a particular reason for this?” “Oh...well I just wanted to show off your...attributes.” She smirked. “Please...sit. Eat.” She started to sit, taking a sip of her wine. He sat down but was nervous about the food. He smelled it first. She spoke up. “It's a red wine sauce. so...extra red.” He nodded, taking a bite. It was delicious. He just hoped if she put poison in it that it was relatively painless. 

 

She sipped her wine before speaking. “So the things you checked...are they alright?” He tensed. “Uhh...yeah. Yeah fine.” She nodded. “Oh..good. Cause I would hate to find out you were using it to...oh I don't know..hack the national database, social security, hospitals to find out about little old me.” He couldn’t hide how his eyes widened. She smirked. “Oh? You were a bad boy wernt you? Hacking and notifying Miss.Potts and Happy. Trying to leave me.” She stood, wine in hand. Tony was terrified, frozen in his seat as he watched her. How did she know this. She walked over, looking every bit the house wife she was acting. She glared then, walking in front of him. “That was a mistake Mr.Stark. A mistake you will pay for.” She then huffed away, going up the stairs. 

 

Once he was brought out of his stupor, he ran, following her. “Lucy! Wait!” He got to there room where she was, standing in the middle in front of the bed with a lighter and a can of gasoline. “Lucy...what..” She smiled, lifting one of his favorite tee shirts. “Lucy...” She smiled that charming smile. “Your not leaving.” She then lit the lighter, bringing it to the tee shirt. It was soon engulfed as she let it fall to the wooden floor, moving to the bed, pouring the gasoline on it. He started backing away in fear as she lit it, walking to him as she glared, pushing him against the hallway wall. “You did this to yourself.” Then she walked away, leaving him to watch the bed slowly burn along with his cloths. 

 

He was brought out of terror induced stupor by banging on the wall...with an axe...possibly. He went and looked, she had put up a hallway of his pictures, axing them, the wall, crying and glaring. It was a crazed hot mess but during this hot mess of axes and fire he noticed her body was shimmering...glowing green until it stopped and what was before him was Loki in his regal uniform that he wore when he first came down to earth. All leather and gold and eyes full of tears and rage and now fear since his transformation failed. Tony assumed it was from the emotions and lack of concentration but at the moment his mind was reeling at the fact he slept with Loki, the trickster God and that he had no suit or way out of this or a way of knowing if Pepper or happy got his SOS. He was gonna try to speak, come up with something until the scepter appeared in his hand, glowing as he glared, tears falling steadily. “How dare you Stark. I let you in, feed you,entertain you, love you! And you think you can just leave!” Tony was backing away toward the stairs then a shot from the scepter made him duck. “Shit! Loki! Stop!” Loki growled, continuing to shoot as Tony nearly arn down the stairs. “I loved you Anthony! Form when I first saw you!” Tony stopped, turning, putting his hands up in surrender as a shot went by his head. “Loki! Stop...please. Please...if you would have just told me instead of....this maybe we could have worked...I don't know... something out...” Loki growled. “I do not want you to work something out.I...” Loki stopped, his eyes softened.

 

“ I want you. I wanted all of you. Everyday I want you. I want you for the rest of our lives. I do not want “something worked out.” I knew if I came to you, you would have thrown me to the side, kept on with your...womanizing, whoring ways. So I did what I could to have you. And now that I have you. You are not leaving.” Just then Tony heard the screech of a car outside and a horn beeping. Tony swallowed. “Thats my ride.” He started to run then Loki started shooting, falling outside of the door to the car where Happy was waiting. Then Loki was at the door, shooting at Tony and Happy. Tony groaned, getting up and running toward Happy who was helping him up. “Sir?” “Don't ask, just...lets just go.” After dodging a particularly close shot he got in the car and Happy hit the gas. Once they were away from harm, for now, knowing Loki, Happy finally got a good look at what Tony was waring...or what was cut out. Tony just looked over. “Don't ask.” “Yes sir.”

 


End file.
